Sasuke & Sakura: Love not Fear
by Starfire93
Summary: On the eve of their wedding, Sasuke and Sakura find comfort in each other's arms and remind each other that love is more powerful than fear.


**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

Sakura sighed as she looked out her window.

Tomorrow she would finally marry Sasuke Uchiha.

The man of her dreams…

The man she had spent most of her life loving.

Sakura walked over and sat down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Why was she so nervous?

Was it because she was afraid she would fail Sasuke as a wife?

Was it because she was afraid of the struggles they would face together in the years to come?

No.

That wasn't it.

If Sasuke and her could overcome the obstacles they had already faced in years past, then the couple could certainly handle whatever marriage could throw at them.

As long as they were together….

A breeze blew past her window causing Sakura to look up and see the cherry blossoms swirl in the air.

A walk?

It wasn't too late in the evening.

Yes, she decided a walk may clear her head.

The pinkette stood up and stretched.

Sakura had gone out with Ino and Hinata earlier, but she cut the evening short.

She found that tonight she just wasn't in the mood for celebrating.

Tonight was more of a night for quiet reflection and introspection.

Sakura quickly left her room and made her way outside.

She and Sasuke were staying at the same inn, since the ceremony would be held there tomorrow.

It was after midnight.

Sakura was sure Sasuke would still be out with Naruto and the others, but she didn't want to be too careless.

Ino and Hinata had told her over and over what bad luck it was for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

Sakura stepped out into the cool night air and walked to the courtyard behind the inn.

It felt good to hear the breeze gently blowing past her and she could feel the muscles in her face relax as the tension was eased away.

Sakura made her way over to the large cherry blossom tree and sat underneath it, looking up at the sky.

The pale pink flowers were even more beautiful against the black backdrop of the night, the stars shining like crystals in between the delicate blossoms.

Sakura sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Now that she was calmer, she pushed away all the worry and fear that had been clouding her mind.

Sakura smiled to herself.

Tomorrow was her wedding day!

—

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you sure you wanna go back now?" Naruto asked as his friend, the Uchiha heir and Sakura's future groom, made his way towards the door.

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto.

The two had spent the evening dining out with Shoji, Shikamaru, and a few other of Konoha's prominent Shinobi.

They had just left the restaurant and were on their way to a small shop to pick up some dessert when Sasuke announced that he was heading back.

"Yeah, but thanks. You know I'm not much of a sweets eater. Besides, it's late. I need to get some sleep." Sasuke replied.

Naruto grinned. "You're not getting nervous, are you~?"

The Uchiha heir gave Naruto a look and turned, making his way back.

Sasuke had pretended to scowl at Naruto but the Hokage could see that his old friend was just joking.

"Ok, well, we'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he watched him go, waving to him even though he knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to see.

No, Sasuke couldn't see, but he knew his friend well, and he knew Naruto would wave goodbye.

In response, Sasuke lifted his hand while he walked and waved back without turning around.

While Sasuke made his way back to the inn, Naruto and the others went to get their dessert.

Sasuke sighed as he walked up to the inn's front door.

Tomorrow he was really getting married…

Wow…..

He felt jittery for some reason, he wasn't really ready to go up to his room yet.

He just needed a moment alone.

He walked down the street a little and happened to catch a glimpse of his bride-to-be sitting peacefully underneath the cherry blossoms in the courtyard.

Sakura looked very tranquil, resting with her eyes closed.

Sasuke could feel himself calm down just by looking at her.

Peace….not loneliness.

That was what Sasuke really needed.

Sasuke smirked.

Skillfully, he began to stealthily approach.

—

Sakura still had her head leaned back against the trees, eyes closed as Sasuke crept closer.

Closer….

Closer….

Another step and he would call her name…

"You know it's bad luck for us to see each other now, right, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with her eyes still closed.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

She had heard him somehow.

There were still times he underestimated Sakura.

With an amused and proud chuckle, he walked over and sat beside of her.

"You know I don't believe in luck, right, Sakura?" Sasuke teased.

Sakura grinned and slowly opened her emerald green eyes.

Sasuke smiled softly at the woman who was becoming his wife tomorrow.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked, leaning back against the tree and pulling Sakura close to him, placing an arm around her.

Sakura laughed and nervously tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear but stayed silent.

"Well?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

Sakura blushed softly out of embarrassment. "It sounds stupid to say out loud, but…..I guess…... was a little…..nervous?" Sakura anxiously looked up at Sasuke before she quickly added. "It's not that I don't want to marry you or anything! Sasuke, I love you with all my heart! I-"

"I understand." Sasuke chuckled, interrupting her.

Sakura felt a wave of relief wash over her as her eyes widened. "You….you do?"

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed, cuddling her closer as he wrapped both of his arms around her possessively. "I was a little nervous too, tonight. Especially when I was out with Naruto and the others."

Sasuke…...I'm….I'm afraid of disappointing you…." Sakura admitted quietly. "I know how powerful the Uchihas are and I want to be a good wife….but, I know there's been alot of times I've been kind of….useless." Sakura frowned. "But I promise I'll try as hard as I can! I've spent years learning and training and I'm much stronger than I ever was before! I'll do everything I can to not fail you."

"Sakura, you're _so_ annoying." Sasuke smirked, before he quickly leaned his head down and gave the pinkette a short, sweet kiss. "Do you think I'd be marrying you if I thought you were disappointing? I think you're a great Kunoichi. I also think you're a great person. You're kind and loving." Sasuke said quietly, right beside her ear.

Sakura's heart fluttered as Sasuke dipped his head down and kissed her shoulder softly. "And I think you're beautiful~."

"Sasuke….." Sakura whispered, her blush not fading.

"Besides," Sasuke smirked as he straightened his back. "_I'm_ afraid of disappointing _you_."

Sakura turned her body to hug him now, breaking free of his arms. "Oh, Sasuke! You could never disappoint me!"

Sasuke gave her a look as he thought of their past and all of his misdeeds.

"I'm talking about _now._" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "You're going to be a great husband."

"And a great father?" Sasuke asked, his hand sliding to her hips.

"Oh…...um, yeah, absolutely!" Sakura smiled, a little taken back.

Their sweet words seemed to dissolve into tension again as Sasuke brought up something they had never really discussed.

"You don't think we'll have kids?" Sasuke asked, worry creasing his face.

'No, it's not that! I didn't know you wanted kids that badly!" Sakura said hurriedly.

"Well, I mean I...I don't know, if you don't want kids….I was just hoping.." Sasuke said quickly, letting go of Sakura as his eyes widened.

"No! No! I want kids, it's just….." Sakura began to reply but then her voice trailed off.

Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of nervous panic.

Sakura looked absolutely desperate to express herself to Sasuke and not upset either of them any further.

Sasuke saw the wideness of his future wife's worried eyes.

Sakura saw the sheer horror on Sasuke's face.

Both Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing at each other.

The same tranquil evening breeze that had lured Sakura to the courtyard blew past both of them as they shared a moment together, no pressure, no stress, just a carefree moment where they took a step back and laughed at themselves.

As their laughter died down to quiet chuckling, Sasuke stood and pulled Sakura to her feet.

"I'm tired, ok?" Sakura joked, trying to use the late hour as an excuse for her tripping over her own words.

"Look, we'll discuss that later, go get some sleep." Sasuke said, giving her one last kiss before he let go of her waist. "Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke smiled.

Before he walked away, he lifted his fingers and poked Sakura's forehead, a gesture that Sakura recognized as being deep and meaningful to Sasuke.

"Future Mrs. Uchiha!" Sakura called to him as Sasuke walked back towards the door to the inn.

As he walked, Sasuke lifted his fingers into the air and gestured as if he would poke her forehead again if she was right beside of him.

Sakura smiled and after a moment, began to walk back up to her room too.

Tomorrow she and Sasuke would be husband and wife.

They didn't need to fear.

They just needed to love.

As long as Sasuke and Sakura loved each other, nothing could stand in their way.


End file.
